Big Time Practice Date
by TheTrueMrsEdmundPevensie
Summary: James has made it his goal to protect Katie from harm, this including guys who are womanizers. So he suggests that he take her on a practice date to show her how a guy should treat her. But what happens when he, a player himself, messes everything up by falling in love with her?
1. Chapter 1

James sipped furiously at the blue smoothie in his hand, his eyes focused on a young couple on the other side of the Palm Woods pool. A petite brunette and a blond surfer type.

"James?"

He ignored the person saying his name, instead concentrated on listening to the couple's conversation. Which was difficult considering there was about twenty feet between them.

"James!"

That got his attention. He turned to see a girl with bleach blond hair and piercing green eyes staring directly at him. She looked concerned, but also a little annoyed.

"I'm sorry, what?" He knew he sounded idiotic, but he couldn't help it. He just couldn't focus on anything _but _the female half of the couple he was previously watching.

Blondie sighed in frustration. "I was just telling you about my latest photo shoot." She smiled, flashing pearly white teeth. "We went to Cancun."

James nodded, glancing back at the couple. "Hmm, that's cool."

Blondie huffed and stood up. "I don't need this. Other guys would _kill_ to have my attention." With that she strutted away, leaving James to sit by himself.

Honestly he was glad that she was gone, now he could observe the two teens flirting without any interruptions. He slowly, and quietly, got up and inched his way closer. But when he finally landed a good distance away, the tan surfer stood up. He winked at the girl and walked off, leaving her alone.

However, when he was gone, she sighed. "Alright, you can come out now." She turned toward James, who's expression was similar to that of a deer caught in headlights.

"Hey Katie!" He exclaimed, trying to sound surprised. "When did _you_ get here?"

She crossed her arms, arching an eyebrow. "Really? You're going to play the innocent card?" He looked to the side, making her chuckle. "Honestly James, you're the worst liar."

He smirked and came over, taking surfer dude's place. "Fine, maybe I _was_ watching you." His face changed from playful to stern with just a hint of curiosity. "So, who was that guy?"

She sighed and leaned back on the chair, resting her head on her folded arms. "You know, if this singing thing doesn't work out, you should consider becoming a detective."

He rolled his eyes. "Don't change the subject Miss Knight." She raised her eyebrows at his choice of words."My attention span isn't _that_ short."

She couldn't help the laugh that erupted from her, making him smile. She then sat up again, groaning as if it took all of her energy. "Okay, what do you want to know?"

He shrugged, when suddenly she narrowed her brown eyes at him. "Wait, did my brother put you up to this?"

"Actually, he didn't." She looked surprised. "Believe it or not, I can be protective too."

She scoffed. "Don't I know it." When he furrowed his eyebrows in confusion, she sighed and said, "Remember my first date? With _Kyle_?"

James chuckled, looking off into space while thinking back on that memory. "Oh yeah! I scared that kid right out of here!"

She shook her head, although there was a hint of a smile on her lips. "And you wonder why I never went out with him again?"

He met her eyes, still laughing under his breath. Then his face turned stern again. "Wait, we're getting off topic."

She groaned, exaggerating as she did so. "Damn it."

"_So_," He began. "Who is he?"

She sighed, knowing that he wasn't going to give up. She might as well give him what he wanted. "His name is Kevin. He's from Florida and hopes to become the next _Doug Bartenfeld_."

"I _knew_ he was a surfer." James muttered, then looked at Katie again. "You looked like you were enjoying yourself."

"I was merely introducing myself." She replied nonchalantly.

He chuckled, seeing right through her act. "Well _he_ certainly seemed to be enjoying _himself_."

She blinked once. James raised his eyebrows as he saw a blush appear on her cheeks. She then looked to the side, a somewhat goofy smile on her lips. "He was not."

His face fell at her behavior. Giggling and blushing were things she _never_ did around guys, and truthfully he didn't like how she was acting. It was too unlike her usual confident, headstrong attitude.

That was one of the things he loved most about her.

But it wasn't romantic love he felt toward her, even if that's how it looked. It was simply that he loved her as a person and, a while ago, had made it his goal to protect her from harm. That included guys like _Kevin_.

"Katie," he sighed, causing her to look at him again. "I hate to ruin your love struck mood." That was a lie. "But there's something you need to know about your precious little Kevin."

When her response was a raise of her eyebrows, he said, "He's totally a womanizer."

"What makes you say that?"

He almost held it back. Almost.

"I saw him in the lobby this morning..._with_ another girl, if you know what I mean."

She shrugged. "He was probably just introducing himself. He _is_ new here, you know. That's what people do when they meet someone for the first time."

"Well if introducing himself means sticking his tongue down her throat, he must be from a very _strange_ part of Florida." He chuckled.

But he stopped when he saw the look on her face.

"Are you serious?" To his surprise, she sounded more angry than hurt. _There_ was his Katie. "He was just telling me _all_ about how he's shy around girls!"

"Unlike me, he must be a pretty convincing liar."

She shook her head, her arms crossed. "That bastard."

James smirked. "He's not worth your time, Katie." She looked at him again. "Trust me."

She continued to shake her head. "I swear, every guy in California is a jerk."

He looked offended. "Wait, what about me?"

"_Come on_ James." She said, giving him an _are you serious?_ sort of look. "You may not lie, but you get around! Who was that model you were just talking to?"

"Well, we're not talking about me, alright? We're talking about Johnny Kapahala over there!"

She snorted. "Nice Disney Channel reference."

He rolled his eyes. "I'm just trying to warn you. He's a player and I don't want you dating him."

"Trust me, I'm _not_ interested." He smiled in satisfaction at her reply, but then she narrowed her eyes. "But that doesn't mean you can tell me who I can or can't date!" When she saw the look on his face, she quickly added, "Don't worry, I'm not gonna go all rogue cliché teenage girl on you. I'm only stating that I'm smart enough to pick a fair contender for myself."

"You picked Kevin and he turned out to be a dud." He pointed out.

She pursed her lips. "Bad example."

He took a sip of his smoothie, shaking his head. "You're right, guys in California _are_ jerks. You should just stay away from them."

"James, I _live_ in California with no intention of moving. Are you insisting that I stay alone and miserable for the rest of my life?"

"Yes." But then he saw the look on her face. "Fine, I guess you can't do _that_."

"Exactly." She mumbled.

"Well then you should just date me!" It was more of a spoken thought, and she wasn't even sure he knew what he had said, but it definitely got her attention.

"What?" She asked, eyes as big as the moon. Or at least as big as Mr. Bitters.

He simply looked at her. "I'm just saying, you wouldn't have to worry about getting hurt by a guy who doesn't care about you-"

"Do you know what you're suggesting right now?" She asked, interrupting him. When his response was a shrug, she explained, "You're saying that we, _you_ and _I_, should be in a _romantic_ _relationship_." She tried to put emphasis on the key words, considering he wasn't exactly the sharpest knife in the drawer.

Realization hit him and his eyes went wide as well. "_Oh_."

"There you go." She chuckled. Then she stood up, bag slung over one shoulder. "Well, seeing as this conversation has reached dangerous territory, I'm gonna go."

She walked away, leaving him alone with his mind racing. He leaned back on the chair and thought about being in a relationship with Katie. And how completely _weird_ it'd be.

James couldn't do that, she was Kendall's younger sister. He saw her as a little girl and then watched her go through the awkward teenage years. True, she was eighteen now. And she was, as some would consider, attractive. But once you saw someone in that light, it was hard to see them as _anything_ different.

He then realized how stupid it was to say that she should date him. "What the Hell was I thinking?" He asked himself, running a hand through his hair. "Obviously I _wasn't_ thinking."

Then an idea popped into his mind. Jumping up from the chair, he ran into the lobby and searched all around for her.

He smiled when he caught a glimpse of her brown hair near the elevators. In an instant he was there and squeezing in through the almost closed doors.

"James?" She asked, looking at him as if he were crazy.

"Okay, maybe _we_ can't be in a romantic relationship. But that doesn't mean that you shouldn't find a guy, like me, who cares about you." He was a little out of breath, although he didn't let that stop him.

She shrugged. "I guess so."

"So let me take you out." He said at last, making her give him that look again.

"But you just said-"

"Not on a _real_ date. More like a...practice date." He clarified.

She stared at him for a second before saying, "Okay, I'm calling Dr. Hollywood." She reached for her phone, but he stopped her.

"Katie, I'm serious."

She just laughed. "I am too!" She put her phone away and said, "Do you know how crazy you sound right now?"

He rolled his eyes. "I want to take you on the perfect date. That way you'll know when a guy is treating you right!"

"Didn't someone once say don't strive for perfection?" She thought aloud, but he grabbed her shoulders and made her face him.

"Listen to me. You complained about how all guys are jerks in California. To tell you the truth, they're not. The good ones are just hard to find."

She slowly nodded. "Okay, I'm listening."

"If I take you on this date, and treat you how a girl _should_ be treated, then you'll look for those signs in guys in the future. You'll be able to separate the jerks from the gentlemen!"

"What do _you_ know about being a gentleman?" She asked, an eyebrow arched. "You admitted not ten minutes ago that you too were a player!"

"Believe it or not, I _do_ know how to treat a lady." He popped his collar proudly. "And I'm telling you that this plan is full proof!"

She was about to protest again, but then she saw the smile on his face. He really did want to help her, and she was grateful for that. Maybe he was right.

Plus, and though she'd _never_ admit it, he looked cute with that hopeful glint in his eyes.

"I guess there's no harm in trying, right?" She said at last.

He fist pumped the air before hugging her, spinning her around in the process. She just laughed as he set her down, mimicking his smile. "You won't regret this, I promise."

She then stuck her nose in the air. "Regret what? I believe there's something you have to ask me first."

He chuckled and took her hands, staring deep into her eyes. "Katie Knight, will you do me the honor of going on a date with me?"

She opened her mouth to respond when suddenly they were interrupted by a pair of arms grabbing her from behind and pulling her out of the elevator. Apparently they were too wrapped up in each other to realize that the doors opened right in front of _Kendall_.

"No no no no no!" He screamed, shaking his head at James. "This is _not_ happening!"

Katie stood back, laughing as she watched James try to explain himself to an enraged Kendall. "What did we get ourselves into?" She asked herself, chuckling under her breath.

**Yes, a new Jatie story. I just love these two so much! Even though the chance of them ending up together is VERY unlikely! :(**

**Anyway, there will only be about four or five chapters to this. Yeah, not very long! But I hope you stay tuned for what's next! There will be more romance in the next few updates! :)**

**Read&review because it makes me so happy! haha**


	2. Chapter 2

Katie sighed as she walked over to the mirror in her bedroom, her heels making a _click clack_ noise against the wooden floor. She gave herself a once over with her eyes, smoothing out the wrinkles on her dress.

She never thought she'd be here, getting ready to go out with the one and only _James Diamond._

Deciding she looked decent enough, she grabbed her clutch off of the bed and walked out into the main living area of the apartment, only to find Kendall sitting at the kitchen counter. By the way he was bouncing his knee and biting his thumb nail, she could tell he was nervous about this whole ordeal.

"Kendall?" She chuckled, grabbing his attention.

He looked up, only to roll his eyes at her appearance. "Damn it." She just laughed lightly, coming over to lean against the island.

"Something wrong big brother?" She asked with a knowing tone.

He shook his head. "I'm not comfortable with this. I hope you know that."

"Look, I agree that this whole thing is...bizarre." She admitted, picking at her index finger nail. "But he's convinced that this will help me."

"There are _other_ ways." The older Knight sibling muttered, making Katie smile.

"Trust me, I have _no intention_ of dating James Diamond."

"She's says before going on a date with the guy." Kendall scoffed under his breath. But when he saw the look she gave him, he sighed and forced a smile. "I trust you."

"Why are you so against this anyway?" She asked, walking around the counter to grab her cell phone. "He's one of your best friends."

"I know." Kendall sighed. "But I also know how he is with girls. He's a player, Katie."

"You think I don't know that?" She raised her eyebrows, unhooking the phone from its charger. "But, like he and I have explained to you, this isn't a real date! He's just showing me how a gentleman should act on one."

Kendall nodded in understanding. "But do you have to wear something so..._suggestive_?" He pointed to her short, form fitting dress.

She looked to the side, pulling the skirt down a bit. "I want to look nice."

He scoffed and began to nibble on his nail again just as there was a knock on the front door. Katie glanced at it before facing her brother again, smiling at him reassuringly. "Don't worry, _nothing _is going to happen tonight."

He sighed as she walked over, opening the door to come face to face with an older man. She blinked as he handed her a note, then walked off. "Thank you?" She called after him.

Her eyes were on the small envelope as she closed the door, walking back over to Kendall. He leaned forward to get a better look as well. "What's that?"

Katie shrugged. "No idea." She slipped her finger under the flap, pulling it open to find a small card inside. "Come up to the roof, James." She read aloud.

Kendall rolled his eyes, leaning back again. "Oh my God."

But Katie was smiling. "The roof?" She flipped the card over, making sure there wasn't any more, then looked up at him. "This should be interesting."

She picked up her bag and began to make her way to the door again, when Kendall quickly ran in front of her. She stopped and looked up at him. "Yes?"

"I just want to make sure that you'll be okay." He stated, looking her over, almost _inspecting_ her.

She sighed. "Kendall, you're blowing this _way_ out of proportion! You know him, he won't try anything. Not that I'd let him anyway..."

He looked into her eyes and nodded. "You're right. I'm being paranoid." She patted his shoulder before walking around him and opening the door. But before she left, he called, "And Katie? Don't be afraid to kick his butt. You know, _just in case_."

She smirked and pulled the door closed, meanwhile saying, "_Goodnight_ Kendall." Then she was on her way up to the roof.

An elevator ride later, Katie found herself in front of a small walkway. A smile appeared on her lips as she walked down it, noticing that it was lined with outdoor lights.

Then she saw something that took her breath away.

James stood there, wearing a sport coat, in front of a beautifully set table. Lights surrounded them as the moon shone down, capturing it all perfectly.

"Oh wow." She breathed, taking it all in.

He smiled when he saw her, walking over to her. "Well?"

She shook her head, eyes practically gleaming in amazement. "James, this is _beautiful_."

He looked around and shrugged. "I _might've_ outdone myself."

"You think?" She chuckled, causing him to turn around again. She looked at the table and said, "This looks like it was taken straight out of a movie!"

He chuckled and took her hand, leading her to her seat. She smiled as he pulled her chair out for her and sat down. He quickly sat in his place and she looked at him. "Seriously, this is amazing."

He smirked. "I told you I know how act like a gentleman."

She nodded. "I never should've doubted you. I'll remember that for future reference."

"I appreciate that." He smiled, causing her to mimic it. Suddenly a man, the same man who handed her the note, appeared and gave them menus.

"What?" She laughed as he walked away.

"Let's just say...Chez Fancee owed me a favor." He said, answering her unasked question.

She nodded and flipped through the pages of the menu. "Makes sense. Although I didn't know that place was still open."

"Yeah, you'd think they would've been shut down by now." She looked up and smiled. "I mean _seriously_, I just walked in there and pretended to be a waiter, remember?"

"Oh I remember." She thought back on that memory. "We were trying to save Carlos' date, weren't we?"

James nodded, taking a sip of his water. "Yep. We made a good team back then and we still do now." He held his drink up to her. "Cheers."

"I'll toast to that." She smirked, tapping her glass against his.

He smiled and looked down at his menu, giving her a second to just look at him. A small smile appeared on her face, one she did involuntarily. "You really are great, you know that?"

He looked surprised for a moment, before flashing his classic smile at her. "I know." He held his hands up and wiggled his fingers. "I _am_ James Diamond."

She rolled her eyes as the waiter came back. "Oh, I don't-"

"Allow me." James said, interrupting her. He then turned to the man and said, "_Deux thermidors de homard. Assurez-vous de les préchauffer à 425 degrés et n'oubliez pas de faire revenir la chair de homard. Merci. "_

"Merci." The waiter smiled as he took both menus.

Katie waited until he was gone to say, "You speak _French_?"

James shrugged. "A little. My mom insisted I take a language during high school back in Minnesota. Why not the language of love, right?"

Katie chuckled and leaned back. "Well, I don't know what you just ordered for me, but it was _very_ gentlemanly of you."

He rolled his eyes. "Well, usually this is the part where the guy asks the girl about herself. But seeing as we already know everything about each other..."

She chuckled and smiled up at the moon. "Hey, I didn't know it was a waxing crescent tonight." When he raised his eyebrows at her, she shrugged and said, "I decided to pay attention in class that day."

He chuckled and sipped his water again. "Looks like we _both_ learned something new about each other."

She held up her drink. "Cheers to learning." They toasted again, but then laughed simultaneously.

"I never thought I'd toast to learning." James admitted, making Katie laugh.

"Yeah well.." She muttered, looking back up at the night sky. "I love it when the moon looks like a toe nail."

James made a face. "Huh, I never thought about it like that before." Then he cocked his head to the side. "But I guess it does..."She looked at him and simply laughed, making him smile at her. "What?"

"Nothing." She chuckled, shaking her head. "Nothing at all."

.

.

.

The date continued just like that. It was just how it _always_ was between them, laughing and joking and simply talking about anything that came to their minds. Only this time it was set in a romantic atmosphere.

Halfway through the meal, however, Katie hit the table. "Oh, I know what movie this is from!"

He crossed his arms, raising his eyebrows. "Let's see if you do."

She looked around, seeing the lights and the white table cloth. "Okay, it's romantic. It's on the roof..." He smiled at her, watching her slowly come to a conclusion. She then looked at him and guessed, "Goodbye Girl?"

"Damn it." He chuckled, leaning back. She smiled triumphantly as he asked, "How could you _possibly _know that? That movie was made before you were born!"

"Hey, when I was a kid my best friend was the TV." She stated, making him laugh. She mock gasped and threw a roll at him. "Don't laugh at me!"

He continued to laugh as he threw it back at her. "Sorry, but it's _kinda_ sad."

She nodded. "Yeah, it kinda is." They erupted into another round of laughter, one that lasted until their sides hurt. Eventually it died into a few chuckles here and there.

Then they heard a sound in the distance. Katie looked in the direction of where it came from and asked, "Is that thunder?"

And seconds after her question, light rain drops began to fall down on them. They both looked up before looking at each other, then ran to the nearest dry area they could find on the roof.

Of course they were laughing as they did.

"Okay, you must've planned this too." She had to shout over the sound of the rain. "This is _exactly_ like the movie!"

He shook his head. "Nope! Just a freaky coincidence!"

She smiled and turned back, watching as the rain put out the candles that were on the table. Suddenly she felt something warm go around her shoulders. She looked down to see James' jacket covering her skin.

"Dating 101, _always_ give her your coat or jacket!" James shouted when she looked at him in question.

She couldn't help the smile she had, practically beaming at him. He had already turned to watch the rain like she had moments before, but she continued to stare at him. "I'm convinced now!" He glanced at her. "You're definitely a gentleman!"

He just smirked and wrapped an arm around her, holding her against him.

And she let him.

.

.

.

The elevator dinged as it reached the right floor. Katie and James emerged from it, once again laughing about God knows what. They then walked into apartment 2J to find it dark and quiet.

"I assume everyone is asleep." Katie thought aloud.

"Huh. I was _so sure_ Kendall would wait up for us." James whispered as he looked around, half expecting the man in question to pop out from behind the couch.

"You should've seen him before I left tonight." Katie chuckled lightly, walking with James over to her bedroom door.

They stood in front of it awkwardly before James said, "Well, this is the part where the guy kisses the girl goodnight."

Katie's eyes went bigger for a second before she stuck out her hand. James smiled at her and shook it, causing her to grin. "I had fun tonight, by the way. Although I don't think any guy is as perfect as you were."

He looked down. "He's out there, Katie. Just...don't settle. You deserve someone who will treat you right."

He met her eyes again, only to find her beaming at him. Then he noticed something. The way the moonlight was resting on her skin, or how her smile took up half of her face. He didn't know what it was, but she looked different.

She looked perfect.

"Well, goodnight." She said finally. He came back to reality to acknowledge her words by smiling at her. Then he watched her open her door and disappear behind it, leaving him to stand alone in the dark living room.

He swallowed the lump that had formed in his throat and ran a hand through his hair, having to lean against the wall for support.

"What the hell was _that_?" He said to himself, looking at Katie's door. It was so confusing, it felt like a fog had been lifted. Or a curtain had been pulled. _Anything_ to make him see her differently.

To make him fall in love with her.

He then shook his head. No, there was no possible way that _anyone_ could fall in love that fast. Plus he'd known her for so long, he would've realized sooner. There was no way. There just wasn't.

Was there?

**Yeah, I didn't **_**exactly**_** know how to end this chapter! I'm not totally happy with it, but oh well! haha**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this one! And don't forget to REVIEW! I really want to know what your thoughts are on this story! **

**Also, I'm always open to suggestions! I will **_**definitely**_** take them into account while writing! :)**


End file.
